Known hydrostatic systems utilize mechanical feedback mechanisms to indicate that the respective one of the variable displacement pump or the variable displacement motor has reached its maximum displacement position and the other one thereof is ready to initiate a change in displacement to continue the power distribution therefrom. Known feedback mechanism are normally bulky in shape and not readily reliable due to various mechanical connection therein. Other systems have used sensors to determine the relative speeds of system components to provide input data to a microprocessor which in turn is used for various system controls. Other systems normally allow the variable displacement pump to fully reach its maximum displacement position prior to initiating a change in the displacement of the variable displacement motor. This results in a noticeable interruption of power which may result in a "pause" or "jerk" in the operation of the machine. Either of these occurrences is objectionable to the operator and are also detrimental to the efficient operation of the machine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.